This invention relates to the provision of an insert for conventional suitcases, hanging bags and the like travel containers, which reduces wrinkling of the garments and other cloth-like items packed within such containers.
Ordinarily, folded garments and other cloth-like items packed within travel suitcases and similar travel containers, wrinkle more or less depending on the nature of the item, the volume that it is compacted within the container and other factors such as humidity, length of time that the items remained packed etc. Because of the common problem of wrinkling of garments during transportation or storage of travel containers, various methods have been adopted to reduce wrinkling. Different suitcase and hanging bag designs have been utilized for the purpose of limiting wrinkling. Nevertheless, wrinkling still remains a common problem.
Wrinkling particularly occurs in the large open suitcase-type of containers in which there may be a single cavity within which folded garments are placed. To a considerable extent, such wrinkling also occures in hanging bags, even though the garments may be hung individually on hangers within a foldable bag.
It seems that such wrinkling occurs because of the compacting of the garments within the bag and because of the shifting of the garments relative to each other when the bags are moved about.
Consequently, there has been a need for some relatively inexpensive means for reducing the wrinkling of garments packed within suitcases and other similar travel containers.